


A Little Chat

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: If Gems Had Periods [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Menstruation, Pads, Periods, Questions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Talking, Tampons, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Lapis and Peridot somehow end up having a conversation about feminine hygiene products. Uh, yeah.





	A Little Chat

After they finished yet another episode of _Camp Pining Hearts_ together, Peridot excused herself to go change herself.

When she had finally returned, Lapis noticed that the green Gem made sure to thoroughly feel and adjust her backside before sitting back down comfortably so that whatever she was wearing underneath wouldn't slip out of place.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" suddenly asked the blue Gem.

Peridot turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Even though she felt a bit awkward about it, Lapis asked the question anyway. "Er, I know this might be a personal question, but... do you ever wear tampons?"

Peridot shook her head furiously. "Oh, no, never. I don't feel comfortable at all with the thought of shoving a cotton tube up--'there'." She shuddered a little as she said that.

"Oh, I see. I was just curious."

"Okay." Then, Peridot got a question of her own. "Wait, do _you_ wear them?"

"Yeah, I do." confirmed Lapis.

"What? How can you put up with it?" wondered Peridot less out of disgust and more out of curiosity.

"Well, I remember how hard it was to move around with a pad." said Lapis with a chuckle. "It was pretty difficult to fly way up in the sky for long periods of time, and it sometimes impaired my ability to carry large amounts of water and stuff..."

"That sure is understandable. Technicians like Peridots don't really have many opportunities to move around a whole lot; we're often just stuck in one spot working on tech and machines, hence our preference for sanitary napkins." said Peridot.

Lapis let out a little snort. "Yeah..."

Peridot jolted upwards in shock. "Oh, what are we waiting for? We've still got episodes of _Camp Pining Hearts_ to watch!" she exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" agreed Lapis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
